True Love
by x Lost Hero x
Summary: What if Victoria wasn't at Emily and Victor's wedding ceremony? Very much so Victor/Emily. OneShot.


**Author's Note: I just got Corpse Bride for Easter and I'm in love. So I wish Victoria didn't show up at Emily and Victor's wedding ceremony. So this is my take on what would've happened if Victoria didn't show up and if Emily had continued with her vows. This might be a multiple chapter fic. I'm not sure though. Anyways, read and review. This starts at the beginning of the vows. Enjoy!

* * *

**Elder Gutknecht put on his glasses and coughed slightly. Then he looked at the wine and then at Victor and Emily. He cleared his throat and then said, "Dearly beloved, and departed, we are gathered here today join this man and this corpse in marriage." Elder Gutknecht looked at Victor, smiling. Elder nodded and added, "Living first."

Victor raised his right hand and glanced at Emily. HE saw her smile, causing him to grin also. "With this hand I will lift your sorrows," Victor recited. He grabbed the golden wine cup and held it up. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine," he finished, looking into Emily's eyes.

Emily grinned, looking back at him.

Elder Gutknecht also looked at the corpse bride and said, "Now you."

Emily raised her hand and said, "With this hand I will lift your sorrows." The corpse took the wine bottle and filled the golden cup with the fatal poison. She glanced at Victor nervously. Was he sure he wanted to do this? Did he really love her like she loved him? She paused and then continued. "Your cup will never empty for I will be your wine," Emily said.

Victor glanced at Elder Gutknecht, who nodded, and then he drank the poison that looked like wine. When he finished, Victor set the cup on the alter and looked around the church.

Everyone, both living and dead, looked at him. They were all motionless, watching him. None of them were sure of what was going to happen.

Victor took a deep breath and then he gasped. He started to shake and his eyes widened. So this is what death felt like. The shaking, the freezing cold…

_You're as cold as death. What's happened to you? _Victoria had asked him.

Her question rang through his mind. The room started to spin, the corpses and humans spinning all over. Victor shut his eyes and prayed it'd be over soon.

As quickly as it began, the spinning stopped. Victor kept his eyes closed worried that it didn't work. He didn't feel any different, just…colder.

The corpses started to whisper excitedly and Victor heard Maggot murmur, "He's dead! He's dead! It worked!"

Victor Van Dort opened his eyes slowly and glanced down at his hand. It was blue. Victor looked at his other hand and a smile crept upon his face. He was dead! It did work! Victor looked away from his hand and glanced at Emily.

She smiled sadly at him, still uneasy. What if things didn't work? What if he wanted to go back upstairs? _Well, there's nothing he can do now. He's dead. Dead forever, _she thought. Emily leaned closer to Victor as some of the corpses started to applaud and whispered, "You're positive this is what you want? I mean, there's no turning back now."

Victor smiled, taking Emily's cold hand in his own frigid hand. "Yes," he murmured. "I'm positive."

The corpse bride smiled. She squeezed his hand gently and then they both turned to glance at Elder Gutknecht.

"Now, my friends, I now pronounce you corpse and corpse. You may now kiss the corpse."

Victor and Emily looked at each other again. They kissed gently and more applause started.

* * *

Later on, downstairs once more, everyone was in the pub eating and drinking. Bonejangles and his band were preparing for the night's show. All the corpses were drinking and having a good time.

Victor and Emily sat alone, away from the party, at the piano. "Victor, darling, mimic my song," Emily said, looking at him with a smile.

"Are you asking for a competition?" Victor asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Victor. Now, mimic what I play." Emily looked down at the keys and began to play. Her delicate, and bony, fingers gracefully touched the keys before quickly moving to the next note.

As Victor listened to his wife he smiled. Mr. Van Dort recognized the soft tune. She had played it when she was mad at him the other day. Victor remembered when she had finished playing, he had started his own song. When he had finished, Emily glared at him. Then the competition of who could play the best had started. The two songs combined beautifully. Mr. Van Dort smiled to himself at the memory. When they had played the piano together he knew it was right. At that moment Victor knew it was right. He knew it was true love.

"Darling, darling. What's wrong?"

Victor Van Dort snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Emily. "Nothing, m'dear. I'm fine," he said.

She looked at him. "I finished my song. Now copy it, love."

Victor looked at the piano and began to copy Emily's song. As he played he glanced over at her and grinned. Emily returned the grin. She watched him play, copying her song. She really loved him. Emily knew deep down that Victor was her one true love.

About halfway through Victor's version of his wife's song, Bonejangles called, "Where are the corpses of the hour? Victor, Emily! Where are you?"

Mr. Van Dort stopped playing and looked up. Emily glanced over at Bonejangles.

"What do you want?" she called.

"Ah, there they are! In the corner! Aw, why're you two hiding over there? This party's for you!" Bonejangles yelled, signaling his band to start playing.

Emily giggled as Victor stood up and grabbed her hand. "C'mon, dear," he said, walking towards their friends. "They want us to dance."

Emily stood up and followed him over to their friends. "What about our competition, Victor?" she asked gently.

He glanced at her. "After everyone leaves we'll continue the competition," Victor replied.

The two corpses started dancing to Bonejangle's music. They held onto each other, knowing deep down that it was true love.


End file.
